


Is That A Threat?

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: You have to leave your beloved husband to help out your family business for the holidays. Familiar words come back to haunt your husband as he sees you during a business trip.





	Is That A Threat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameri_lie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameri_lie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Speed Paint: Is That A Threat?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342075) by Ameri Lie. 



Title: Is That A Threat?

Category: Mystic Messenger

Rating: T

Author’s Note: This is a gift fic for Ameri-Lee who is an amazing youtuber. This was inspired by one of their amazing speed paints. I am hoping this is one of the many gift fics I can gift her before her birthday. 

Please check her out and give her your love and support. Don’t steal her amazing work and don’t be mean to her. She is an amazing person and deserves all the love. Don’t forget to take out of the spaces for the links. 

Summary: You have to leave your beloved husband to help out your family business for the holidays. Familiar words come back to haunt your husband as he sees you during a business trip.

Author’s Note: I do not owe any rights to Mystic Messenger or to the image this is based off. All credits go to their respective owners.

~Story Begins~

The hustle bustle of the stores, streets, and people reminded you that it has arrived.

The holiday season is upon us.

Of course, you know how companies worked around this time. You did marry the son of one of the most influential people in Korea and also the heir to the third wealthiest company in Korea, Jumin Han.

But you knew beforehand, because you also used to be a heir to a multi-trillion dollar company that operated completely opposite of C&R. Key word is used. So, imagine your surprise that the love of your life was a businessman that had a family business like your own.

You didn't just leave your family and the company behind. The only time you went back to them out at the company is during the busiest time of the year. The time when your mathematical skills where needed the most along with your tendency to make sure everything's running smoothly. It is also the time when it is only your grandfather at the main office while your mother, brother, and father, were checking up on the other offices making sure no problems were arising.

This was the most stressful season to a lot of families and yours were not excluded in it.

You told your husband, Jumin Han, that you had to go help your family business for the holidays. He offered to buy the family company so they could have more help but you declined saying it was important to keep it within the immediate family, plus you don’t have a say in it. You gave that up when you left the business.

You kindly left out the fact that your family business is worth more than C&R. You didn’t want to wound his ego. You did mention that it was in another country and that you won’t be back until two days before the actual holidays. 

He wasn’t happy about it, but he understood. Maybe it is because he’s gone on long business trips or he values family more than you think.

“(Y/N),” a man’s voice said bringing your thoughts away from your husband who you dearly missed. “Did you even pay attention?” the voice asked.

You looked at the owner of the voice, a well-kept young man around your age. His almond brown hair was cut short and had little spikes in the back, his simple circular reading glasses rested on the bridge of his nose as his brown eyes looked at you. He was wearing a dark blue buttoned up shirt that was tucked into his black pants.

“Yes, Jaden,” you spoke rolling your eyes.

“I don’t believe you. What is the last task I told you that you had to do today?” Jaden asked lowering the clipboard he was holding.

“We are on our way to check out the production for this season’s latest toy. Since the demand for it is currently outweighing the supply, we need to make sure that we have enough to outlast the holiday season. Something in which our competitors are still trying to figure out how to do. After that, we will make our way to the transportation area to make sure that nothing on our part will delay the delivery of our goods. Than a fifteen minute lunch. After the lunch, we will go to our advertising department and help them come up with ideas if they need us. Than back into the office until we figure out who has been shorting our R&D department paychecks.”

Jaden took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, “So, you was paying attention.”

“Yes, Jaden, I was.”

Jaden was your chief assistant and very much like Jaehee that you couldn’t help but smile.

“Should we divide and conquer?” you asked.

“No. The work you sometimes give me isn’t suited for an assistant like me,” Jaden said. “Oh, and just so you know, I am watching you. No sneaking off to call your husband.”

“But -”

“Even if he is coming up with ridiculous cat projects.”

“Sorry, Jaehee,” you whispered to yourself.

“Don’t be apologizing to Assistant Kang. Apologize to me!”

At the entrance of the building, Jaehee was standing there, just speechless and really wishing you would call. Jumin was having a debate with their host over which was better; cat projects or dog projects.

This isn’t what she signed up for when she applied for the job.

“I like you, Mr. Han,” the host said laughing. “You have more guts than your father. So, what brought you here?”

Jaehee cleared her throat, “May we speak somewhere more private? It is a very sensitive issue and we don’t want Mr. Chairman to find out,” she said.

“Yes, yes, of course. Please come with me to my office,” the host said. “My granddaughter is here as well so if you see a beautiful young woman here walking around, don’t be afraid to introduce yourself. I must warn you though that she is happily married.”

Jumin and Jaehee followed the host, observing how the white hair old man greeted all of the employees by name as they passed by.

“Amazing,” Jaehee said. “Your company is bigger than ours, but you know everyone by name.”

“It’s something my wife - bless her soul - insisted upon doing when we started this business. It just stuck with my children and grandchildren.” They reached his office and entered the room after he put in a code. “So, what can I do for you folks?”

After Jumin explained the situation, their host thought about it. A smile that can only belong to an old man showed on his face.

“I would love to help you and your company out, but we are dealing with a thief in our midst ourselves. There is another problem.”

“Oh? What is that?” Jumin asked.

“Your form of payment.”

“Is it too low?” Jumin asked.

The host laughed. “No, it it the time for giving my friend. Consider it a gift. We will help you find the thief in your company.”

“Thank you so much, but I must insist on paying for the trouble,” Jumin said.

Jumin and Jaehee felt uneasy about the twinkle in the old man’s eyes. He stood up and smiled. “You have already paid me, much more than I can ever imagine. Let me introduce you to my granddaughter and her assistant. They will be the ones mostly helping you with your case.”

He led them out of his office and they started the search for his granddaughter.

“Jaden, I should totally trade you for a week so Jaehee can be my assistant,” your voice said ringing out in the current empty walkways.

“(Y/N?” Jumin asked in confusion.

“Torture me to do cat projects?” Jaden responded as the two guests left their host in search of you. Well, more like Jumin searched for you while Jaehee followed so he hopefully won’t act reckless, and the old man just chuckled to himself taking his time as he followed them. “No, thank you.”

“You’ll get the boss of your dreams,” you said teasing him. 

“(Y/N), what are you doing here?” Jumin asked catching your attention along with Jaden.

“Jumin? I can ask you the same thing...unless - “ you looked over at Jaden who scoffed. 

“You think I called your husband here to babysit you,” Jaden said clipping his glasses to his shirt. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Babysit? Is this why you are acting so strange?” you asked crossing your arms. “Because you have to babysit me?”

“You are putting words in my mouth,” Jaden said not feeling threatened.

“You didn’t deny it.”

“Nor did I admit it,” Jaden said with a smile. “I know your tricks, (Y/N). I have been your assistant for a long time.”

Jumin coughed to get your attention, a displeased look on his face. “I thought you said you was helping your family business?”

“She is,” the old man said as he walked up to them. “It’s only for the holiday season anyway. They actually came for your help. Your mathematical skills have spread, dear.”

“My help?” you asked confused. 

“Mr. Founder,” a voice said from behind you and you groaned.

“Why is he still here?” you said with a hiss as Jaden quickly took out a phone and started typing away before placing it away.

“Security has been notified to his location. It was our mistake in trusting him to leave the building on his own after being terminated,” Jaden said.

“I will not tolerate being accused of embezzlement by this temp worker,” a man said frustrated and pointed a finger accusingly at you.

Your eyes narrowed into a glare at the man while Jaden spoke, “I have sent all the needed files to your office, Mr. Founder.”

“This girl has no authority in firing me as well,” the man said.

“That girl,” Mr. Founder said, “just so happens to be my granddaughter. The fact that she, of all people, fired you during the holiday season just so proves that you was, in fact, doing something wrong.”

The man’s eyes flashed with horror as security came up behind him and realization on dawned on him, “You will be escorted off the premises,” you said in a business matter voice. “The next time you see us will be in court. All the money you stole will go to their rightful owners,” You smoothed out your red dress, a habit you had when nervous. “You will also be paying us back for the lost profit you have caused by cheating our system.”

“Calm and collected as ever,” Jaden spoke as the man got escorted out. “The press has also been notified.”

“If I would have known you two were here, I wouldn’t have called the press,” you said looking at your husband. “So, you need my help. With what exactly?”

“We believe someone is misusing our company’s money,” Jaehee answered. “I have the files with me and was hoping for help in finding out who.”

“Actually, they are at the hotel,” Jumin said. “They are confidential. If I knew that you was going to be the one assisting us, I would have brought Elizabeth the Third.”

“Absolutely not,” Jaden said.

“Not your choice,” you said to Jaden. You turned your focus to Jaehee, “I will go with you to collect the files from your hotel room. Jaden can show Jumin around and get to know each other.”

“I-I think Mr. Han should - “ you linked your arm through hers. 

“Nonsense. This is my home turf,” you said interrupting her. Jumin, the only one catching onto the slight sexual tone of your voice but everyone caught on to you silently issuing a challenge to him. “So, he must play by my rules.”

“You will not stay in your locked office to do this the whole time,” Jaden said. “Nor will you be working 24/7.”

“Jaden,” you said looking at your assistant. “The password to my office has changed. We will stick with the original schedule that we have planned but since we found our own thief, the time use to do that will now go into looking for C&R’s thief. The only difference is that Jumin will be taking those tasks while Jaehee helps me since she knows the password.”

“I do?” Jaehee asked. 

Jaden glared at you two, “I do not want a repeat of what happened three years ago.”

“That will not happen again,” you said. “Jaehee keeps an eye on the time and will remind me to eat and to go home.” You smiled. “You have been my assistant for a long time, but you don’t know all of my tricks.”

You started pulling Jaehee away asking her about the latest news of the RFA.

“What happened three years ago?” Jumin asked.

“She passed out,” your grandfather said. “It was around this time too. She wouldn’t eat or sleep because she wanted to make sure our employees would be able to celebrate the holidays with their families. Once she got released from the hospital, she talked it over with her family about leaving the business for her health and to help out only during the holiday season.”

“Than she goes and marries a businessman,” Jaden grumbled under his breath.

“Be polite, Jaden,” your grandfather said. “He is my grandson-in-law and a part of the family.”

“So, why me?” Jaehee asked as your driver took you two to the hotel. 

“Well one, you are the person who helps me remember to take breaks.”

“No, that is you,” Jaehee said.

“Shush. My story,” you said. “You are the best at multitasking and you work for C&R. Sure, I can have my husband help me, but I would be too distracted by him to actually focus.”

“Ah, I see. That does make sense,” Jaehee said knowing how easy her boss is distracted by his wife. 

“I’m also trying to get you to have your own assistant with Jaden. He’s been cranky since I left the business but I know he’s just worried.”

“Just tell Mr. Han you want him as an assistant.”

“But, I don’t need one,” you said. “You need one with all the work Jumin gives you. Especially on days where I want him to stay at home or if he’s away on business.”

“Your kindness doesn’t know when to stop, does it?”

“To be honest, I don’t really know. This experience will also help Jumin understand that employees have lives too.” Jaehee watched as your expression changed to one who is being serious. “Jaehee, when we start looking for the thief in C&R, you are the only one who is allowed to disturb me, okay?”

“Mr. Han will not tolerate it, but I will try my best. Just remember that Mr. Han is my boss.”

“I won’t forget Jaehee, but if my husband does order you to give him the password, just remind him that this is my home turf so he must play by my rules.”

A couple days later, Jaehee told Jumin that exact warning, but at that moment Jumin couldn’t care. He now understands how much you miss him when he’s away. He wanted you in his arms, to hear your voice speak to him and directly to him. 

He needed you.

The red threads tangling in his mind were starting to get tangled again. Not as bad as before since you burned the red threads about women only wanting him due to his background and money.

Jaden and your grandfather had explained a lot about your past and more about your decision to leave the business. They were surprised when you told them that you was in love with him and married him considering you vowed to never marry a man who had a lot of money. Past experiences with potential suitors and your brother’s womanizing ways made you give up on love. 

Until you met him. 

He...he really needs you right now, besides he has always been the one to break the rules.

He entered your locked office, inputting the password, unsure why it is Jaehee’s birthdate instead of his or your anniversary to him.

The first thing he saw was a desk that you wasn’t sitting behind.

“I thought I told you to go to the hotel and rest, Jaehee?” you said off to the side causing him to look over at you.

You was wearing a simple black dress with two thin straps that he could easily break. You was busy feeding the koi fish in the aquarium, your hair pulled over your shoulder.

You felt a presence behind you so you turned around and saw Jumin standing there.

“Jumin!” you said surprised and that was all you could say.

He grabbed your waist and proceeded to kiss you as he pushed you against the wall. You allowed him to control the kiss because you missed him. It was also to give him a false sense of power. He did break your rules after all.

When he broke away from the kiss, one hand now resting against the wall by your head, his eyes stared into yours.

“I didn’t realize that my office was so easy to enter, but leaving won’t be so easy,” you said moving your hands up his chest.

The one hand that was still resting against your waist moved down and gripped your hip tightly, “Is that a threat?” Jumin asked as he remembered him telling you something similar the first day you joined RFA.

“A little bit,” you said grabbing his tie and pulling his head down, closer to your own. “However, I’m sure a major director of C&R like yourself can handle it.” You wrapped the tie around your hand. “Especially since you need to follow my rules.”

When Jumin and Jaehee returned home, you went home with them. The major objectives within your company had been taken care and the return of your father, mother, brother with his new girlfriend, allowed you to escape.

While you slept against his shoulder on the plane ride home, Jumin was not looking forward to telling his father that his girlfriend who he is keeping a secret from the media since that whole debacle with the Choi sisters was stealing the money.

“You can’t teach an old dog new tricks,” you said as you slowly wake up. “I’ll tell Mr. Chairman about his girlfriend’s activities.”

“(Y/N),” Jumin said.

“I need to talk to him anyway so it’s okay,” you said cuddling into your husband’s shoulder. “Besides, I know what I am talking about when it comes to this. You just need to trust me.”

Jumin closed his eyes, “I hate to put you in this predicament.”

“Don’t. You and Jaehee have too much on your plates, I can at least help out a little bit. All three of us should rest once we get home.”

“Yes, that sounds like a plan. Elizabeth the Third misss you.”

“I miss her too,” you said slowly as you went back to sleep.

Jumin really couldn’t wait to go back home and actually sleep in his bed with you and Elizabeth the Third. The holidays were always so stressful and his small little family always helped him calm down.

~~The End~~


End file.
